


Team

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a goofy sense of humor that makes Henry laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

"Go Team Mucus!"

Ruby's shout makes me pause in my reading, unsure that I’ve heard her correctly. Giggling, Henry returns the high-five as they celebrate whatever goal they've accomplished in the video game they've been playing constantly for weeks now.

"Mucus?"

Thank all the holies my son asked, because I was about to.

"Sure!" Ruby enthuses as they dance around the living room. "Mills, Lucas, mucus! Totally makes sense!"

Even I have to laugh at her for that. I'll have to call Emma so that I can be the one to tell her this one, beating 'Team Mucus' to the punch line.


End file.
